And Love Lost I
by CrazyTenor42
Summary: A short Anakin/Obi-Wan story, about what would have happened in ROTS if Obi-Wan had gotten seriously injured in the duel against Dooku. Very angsty. THIS IS SLASH. There are 3 versions, each one gets much less angsty.
1. And Love Lost

(A/N: So….yes, the escape pod thing is a bit of a stretch….but you can't have a cute Anakin/Obi-Wan scene with Palpatine so….. I know there are three of these posted. So sorry…but having them as a separate chapter just wasn't the same) I warn you now…this one is the depressing one!

And Love Lost

I've told Anakin to leave me. Get out. Escape. Save himself. Preserve the mission.

He has ignored me every time.

Death. Torture. Misfortune. None of these faze him if I am in danger.

He rushes recklessly into danger, into the heat of battle, all to save me.

I am not worth his life. He is the Chosen One. I am just the Master. I am expendable.

He does not see it that way. He has always fought for me. Always returned for me.

He is more than my friend. More than a brother. More than a past Apprentice.

He is my lover.

Can't he see that his life means more to me than my own?

Can't he see that I couldn't live if he died trying to save me?

Luck, and the Force, have gotten us this far.

But every mission gets more dangerous. Every enemy more determined.

Luck will not last us forever and I fear one day, I will lose him.

One day, I will be alone.

That day comes too soon.

_The Invisible Hand _is breaking apart.

It will burn out as soon as it reaches Courscant's atmosphere.

I lost the duel with Count Dooku. Anakin did not.

Anakin stands above me, attempting to free me.

I lay there helplessly; my waist and legs crushed into a useless mess by heavy rubble.

Even if Anakin does free me, I will be useless in a fight.

My lightsaber has been broken into pieces.

All the bones in my lower body are in no better condition.

I plead with Anakin, imploring him to leave me.

I beg him to save the Chancellor, to complete the mission.

I cannot feel my legs, the pain has numbed everything, but I sense the flow of blood.

I send out a silent plea that Anakin leaves before I lose consciousness.

For once in his life, Anakin listens.

He rushes out of the room, the Chancellor following closely behind.

I feel a twinge of jealousy.

Did he only listen to me because of the Chancellor?

But then Anakin returns.

He assures me that the Chancellor is safely in an escape pod.

Anakin gave up his chance of safety.

He came back to rescue me.

He didn't abandon me.

And I don't have the strength or will left to fight him.

He cannot free me.

Even the Force is not strong enough to lift my entrapment.

I feel my strength ebbing and I weakly beg once again.

Even if he can get us off the ship, I will not survive.

Anakin finally realizes this.

He stops struggling to free me.

He lowers himself to the ground.

He is not going to leave.

Gently, he moves closer to me, so that I am leaning against his chest.

His arms are wrapped around me, protecting me from Death.

But Death is coming.

Anakin knows this.

I know this.

Anakin will not leave me, even in death.

The ship enters the atmosphere, and the flames consume it.

But as I lay in Anakin's arm, all I notice is the warm of his arms.

My last feelings. My last thoughts. Love.

Neither fire nor death can take away that.

But love was not enough to save us.


	2. Do Not Fear the Blackness

(A/N: So….yes, the escape pod thing is a bit of a stretch….but you can't have a cute Anakin/Obi-Wan scene with Palpatine so….. I know there are three of these posted. So sorry…but having them as separate chapters just wasn't the same) This one is not as depressing…it could go either way.

And Love Lost

(Do not Fear the Blackness)

I've told Anakin to leave me. Get out. Escape. Save himself. Preserve the mission.

He has ignored me every time.

Death. Torture. Misfortune. None of these faze him if I am in danger.

He rushes recklessly into danger, into the heat of battle, all to save me.

I am not worth his life. He is the Chosen One. I am just the Master. I am expendable.

He does not see it that way. He has always fought for me. Always returned for me.

He is more than my friend. More than a brother. More than a past Apprentice.

He is my lover.

Can't he see that his life means more to me than my own?

Can't he see that I couldn't live if he died trying to save me?

Luck, and the Force, have gotten us this far.

But every mission gets more dangerous. Every enemy more determined.

Luck will not last us forever and I fear one day, I will lose him.

One day, I will be alone.

That day comes too soon.

_The Invisible Hand _is breaking apart.

It will burn out as soon as it reaches Courscant's atmosphere.

I lost the duel with Count Dooku. Anakin did not.

Anakin stands above me, attempting to free me.

I lay there helplessly; my waist and legs crushed into a useless mess by heavy rubble.

Even if Anakin does free me, I will be useless in a fight.

My lightsaber has been broken into pieces.

All the bones in my lower body are in no better condition.

I plead with Anakin, imploring him to leave me.

I beg him to save the Chancellor, to complete the mission.

I cannot feel my legs, the pain has numbed everything, but I sense the flow of blood.

I send out a silent plea that Anakin leaves before I lose consciousness.

For once in his life, Anakin listens.

He rushes out of the room, the Chancellor following closely behind.

I feel a twinge of jealousy.

Did he only listen to me because of the Chancellor?

But then Anakin returns.

He assures me that the Chancellor is safely in an escape pod.

Anakin gave up his chance of safety.

He came back to rescue me.

He didn't abandon me.

And I don't have the strength or will left to fight him.

He finally frees me.

Not that it makes a difference.

I try to push myself to my feet.

I fail; I am too weak to move.

Anakin is immediately by my side.

He carefully lifts me into his arms.

I once again insist that he leave me.

He cannot fight or run while holding me.

But he refuses.

He has never left me yet.

His arms are wrapped around me, protecting me from Death.

But Death is coming.

Anakin can not ignore this.

I no longer notice where he is taking me.

My vision is starting to blur and my thoughts are getting hazy.

My last feelings, my last thoughts, are of love.

But love was not enough to save me.

Hopefully it was enough to save Anakin.

* * *

I only know pain.

Constant, continual, tormenting pain.

I can't move my legs.

Even the slightest muscle twitch makes them burn.

I'm floating in and out of the blackness.

I see blurry shapes and hazy faces.

The Force is there, but too far to reach.

But I don't need it.

I can feel Anakin by my side.

I know that he survived.

I know that he saved me.

He provides the only feelings that are more constant than the pain.

His arms wrapped around me, stifling the convulsions.

Protecting me from the night terrors in my mind.

Running a damp cloth over my feverish face.

Holding my hand as I slip back into blackness.

But I do not fear the blackness.

Anakin will be there when I awake.


	3. Now and Forever

(A/N: So….yes, the escape pod thing is a bit of a stretch….but you can't have a cute Anakin/Obi-Wan scene with Palpatine so….. I know there are three of these posted. So sorry…but having them as separate chapters just wasn't the same)

And Love Lost

(Now and Forever)

I've told Anakin to leave me. Get out. Escape. Save himself. Preserve the mission.

He has ignored me every time.

Death. Torture. Misfortune. None of these faze him if I am in danger.

He rushes recklessly into danger, into the heat of battle, all to save me.

I am not worth his life. He is the Chosen One. I am just the Master. I am expendable.

He does not see it that way. He has always fought for me. Always returned for me.

He is more than my friend. More than a brother. More than a past Apprentice.

He is my lover.

Can't he see that his life means more to me than my own?

Can't he see that I couldn't live if he died trying to save me?

Luck, and the Force, have gotten us this far.

But every mission gets more dangerous. Every enemy more determined.

Luck will not last us forever and I fear one day, I will lose him.

One day, I will be alone.

That day comes too soon.

_The Invisible Hand _is breaking apart.

It will burn out as soon as it reaches Courscant's atmosphere.

I lost the duel with Count Dooku. Anakin did not.

Anakin stands above me, attempting to free me.

I lay there helplessly; my waist and legs crushed into a useless mess by heavy rubble.

Even if Anakin does free me, I will be useless in a fight.

My lightsaber has been broken into pieces.

All the bones in my lower body are in no better condition.

I plead with Anakin, imploring him to leave me.

I beg him to save the Chancellor, to complete the mission.

I cannot feel my legs, the pain has numbed everything, but I sense the flow of blood.

I send out a silent plea that Anakin leaves before I lose consciousness.

For once in his life, Anakin listens.

He rushes out of the room, the Chancellor following closely behind.

I feel a twinge of jealousy.

Did he only listen to me because of the Chancellor?

But then Anakin returns.

He assures me that the Chancellor is safely in an escape pod.

Anakin gave up his chance of safety.

He came back to rescue me.

He didn't abandon me.

And I don't have the strength or will left to fight him.

He finally frees me.

Not that it makes a difference.

I try to push myself to my feet.

I fail; I am too weak to move.

Anakin is immediately by my side.

He carefully lifts me into his arms.

I once again insist that he leave me.

He cannot fight or run while holding me.

But he refuses.

He has never left me yet.

His arms are wrapped around me, protecting me from Death.

But Death is coming.

Anakin can not ignore this.

I no longer notice where he is taking me.

My vision is starting to blur and my thoughts are getting hazy.

My last feelings, my last thoughts, are of love.

But love was not enough to save me.

Hopefully it was enough to save Anakin.

* * *

I only know pain.

Constant, continual, tormenting pain.

I can't move my legs.

Even the slightest muscle twitch makes them burn.

I'm floating in and out of the blackness.

I see blurry shapes and hazy faces.

The Force is there, but too far to reach.

But I don't need it.

I can feel Anakin by my side.

I know that he survived.

I know that he saved me.

He provides the only feelings that are more constant than the pain.

His arms wrapped around me, stifling the convulsions.

Protecting me from the night terrors in my mind.

Running a damp cloth over my feverish face.

Holding my hand as I slip back into blackness.

* * *

Three weeks. It has been three weeks.

And Anakin has barely left my side.

He will always be there for me.

I will always be there for him.

Because all it took was a yes.

One simple word. One short question.

And my future was perfected.

My future is complete.

Anakin is all that I need.

Anakin is all that I desire.

Anakin and I are one.

Now and forever.


End file.
